five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Rogue Cheney
Introduction Personality History (Fairy Tail Manga) 400 years ago Rogue was on the 5 orphans selected to learn Dragon Slayers's magic. Five World War Prologue 'Summit Invasion Arc' 'Post-Invasion Arc' Five World War Fairy Tail Campaign 'March On, Allied Forces' 'Clover Town Arc' 'Kunugi Town Arc' Relationships Powers and Abilities As a Third Generation Dragon Slayer, Rogue learned by the teachings of the dragon Skiadrum and having a Dragon Lacrima implanted in him, and as one the strongest member at one of Fiore strongest guilds, Saberooth, Rogue is a naturally powerful wizard. As stated by Rogue and by Chitsujo, he has stated to have limitless potential, being one of the two Dragon Slayers, capable of being the strongest, alongside Wendy Marvell have the potential of being the strongest Dragon Slayers. However due to his reluctance, due to his fear of being consumed by the shadows, Rogue has yet to reach his true potential. Over the course of the war, Rogue has faced defeated strong enemies, such as CP9 agent, Kalifa at the invasion of Chitsujo Palace, and killing the 9th Espada Aaroniro Arruruerie at the Battle of Clover Town, and fighting on par with Sternritter E Bambietta Basterbine at the Battle of Kunugi Town. He, alongside Mirajane Strauss were able to defeat Kaku, the second strongest member of CP9 and a member of its strongest generation. Magic Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic (影の滅竜魔法 Kage no Metsuryū Mahō): A Magic which allows Rogue to transform the physiology of his body into that of the Shadow Dragon; transforming his body into a shadow that cannot be touched by normal means. With this Magic, Rogue is also able to fade himself into shadows to move swiftly, dodging efficiently and making surprise attacks. However, if Rogue is caught while in a tangible form, or by another person in shadow form, he is then vulnerable to attacks. The shadows produced by Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic are able to be utilized in several different ways, allowing for a high level of adaptability; the shadows are able to be released in freeform, as condensed, or even molded into the shape of a weapon, taking on the properties of said chosen shape. As a member of the Third Generation of Dragon Slayers, Rogue learned this form of Magic through two means: by receiving the teachings of a Dragon named Skiadrum and by having Dragon Lacrima implanted into his body. * Shadow Dragon Claw * Shadow Dragon's Slash (影竜の斬撃 Eiryū no Zangeki): Rogue covers his arm in shadows and punches his target. * Shadow Dragon's Waxwing Flash (影竜の連雀閃 Eiryū no Renjakusen): Rogue turns his body into shadows and then wraps himself around the target, assaulting them with a torrent of shadows generated from his hands. * Shadow Dragon Tail * Shadow Dragon's Roar (影竜の咆哮 Eiryū no Hōkō) : Rogue's signature Dragon's Roar. Rogue releases a large burst of shadows from his mouth. * Shadow Dragon Black Wings * Shadow Dragon Wing Attack * Shadow Dragon Maw * Shadow Dragon Crushing Fang: '''Rogue generates shadows from his hand and uses them to attack the target. * '''Shadow Drive (シャドウドライブ Shadō Doraibu): A type of Magic-amplification technique used by Rogue that brings out the true power of his Shadow Dragon Slayer abilities, excluding the power boost granted by Dragon Force, yet, at the same time, seemingly enhancing his physical prowess to a degree, particularly his speed. It grants Rogue an aura of shadows that completely cloaks and continuously rises from his body. The technique also obscures Rogue's eyes, leaving only his round, blank irises visible. * Shadow Dragon Talon * Shadow Dragon Swamp * Shadow Dragon Meteor * Shadow Dragon Spear Dragon Slayer Secret Technique: * Black Hawk Arrow * Black Sea Dragon Force (ドラゴンフォース Doragon Fōsu): Being a product of the Third Generation of Dragon Slayers, Rogue is capable of entering the most powerful form of the Dragon Slayer at will, without the need to consume strong, external sources of Magic. Such a feat greatly surprised those who had intimate knowledge of Dragon Slayer Magic. When this state is activated, Rogue body becomes much more akin to an actual Shadow Dragon's, with his whole body becoming covered in an aura of shadows even thicker and darker than that provided by Shadow Drive, and with thick dark intricate scale-like patterns appearing to cover the outer edges of his face, underneath and around his eyes, extending down from the side of his neck and onto the rest of his body. These are shown to be more and more uniform as they get farther from the central portion of his body, which instead bear several scattered, distinct scales, elongated and placed diagonally. Trivia Category:Sabertooth Category:2nd Division Category:Alliance Category:Soldier Category:Male Category:Wizard Category:Fairy Tail (Series) Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Twin Dragons of Sabertooth Category:Shadow Manipulation Users Category:Hybrid Category:S-Class Fighters Category:Titles/Nicknames Category:Slayers Category:Absorbing Abilities Category:Ally/Friend of an Act of Order Category:Caster Magic User Category:5th Fleet Category:Wizard World